A stamper 1 as shown in FIG. 7 is formerly known for producing resin-molded products having finely uneven portions on their surfaces, for example, light guides for the surface light source devices of liquid crystal displays, aspheric micro-lenses, micro-Fresnel lenses, optical disks, etc.
This stamper 1 comprises a nickel-electroformed layer 1a and a metal electroconductive film 1b formed on the nickel-electroformed layer 1a. 
In order to produce such a stamper 1, a master plate 2 is used, which comprises a glass substrate 2a and a photoresist film 2b formed on the glass substrate 2a and having a minute uneven pattern. That is, an electroconductive film 1b of nickel is formed on a surface of the master plate, and the nickel-electroformed film 1a is formed as a stamper body (resin-forming mold body) through electroforming by using the metal-electroconductive film 1b as a cathode.
Then, the stamper 1 (resin-forming mold) is produced by peeling the electroconductive film 1b and the nickel-electroformed layer 1a from the master plate 2, while an interface between the electroconductive film 1b and the photoresist film 2b is taken as a boundary.
The stamper 1 is used as a part of the resin-forming mold to form a finely uneven surface of a molding resin for an optical disc or the like. The resin-molded product is produced by injection molding the molding resin onto the stamper 1.
The stamper 1 has not necessarily good releasability (mold releasability) to the resin-molded product.
This is considered to largely depend upon a chemical property that a peeling face (surface) of the electroconductive film 1b formed mainly with nickel only has not high mold releasability.
For this reason, particularly when the molding resin is for the light guide of the surface light source device, the light guide has a large area and in addition a height difference in the uneven pattern, so that a contact surface area between the molding resin and the stamper 1 is large to further deteriorate the mold releasability.
Therefore, there occur troubles that the resin is not smoothly molded and/or the uneven pattern shape is not reversely transferred onto the molded product faithfully. Consequently, the productivity of the resin molded products decreases and the product cost increases.
Under the circumstances, a stamper 3 shown in FIG. 8 is devised to improve mold releasability between the stamper 1 and the resin-molded product (For example, see JP-A 10-308040).
This stamper 3 comprises a nickel-electroformed layer 3a and a metal-electroconductive film 3b as in the case of the stamper 1. The stamper 3 further has an oxidized film 3c formed on the metal-electroconductive film 3b, and a mold-releasing layer 3d formed of an organic fluorine compound on the oxidized film 3c. 
As another example of this type, a stamper is devised, in which a mold-releasing layer is provided on a surface of a base material having an uneven pattern formed thereon (For example, see JP-A 11-039730).
In this stamper, the base material made of silicon is provided with the mold-releasing layer formed of at least one kind of metals selected from nickel (Ni), chromium (Cr), titanium (Ti), aluminum (Al), copper (Cu), gold (Au), silver (Ag) or platinum (Pt) or compounds thereof so as to improve mold releasability between the resin molded product and the mold.
However, the mold releasability of the stamper 3 can be improved with the mold-releasing layer 3d made of the organic fluorine compound, but the production of the stamper 3 requires a step in which the mold-releasing layer 3d made of the organic fluorine compound is further formed by vacuum deposition or the like after a stamper body is released from the master plate 2.
Therefore, the stamper 3 has the problem that the number of producing steps increases to raise the production cost.
On the other hand, the stamper described in JP-A 11-039730 mainly assumes the base material made of silicon. It is feared that a base material made of the metal renders peeling between the base material and the mold-releasing layer easy.